Question: Bill can buy jags, jigs and jogs for $\$1$, $\$2$ and $\$7$ each, respectively. What is the largest number of jogs he can purchase if he must buy at least one of each item and will spend exactly $\$50$?
Bill cannot purchase 7 jogs, because then he would only have one dollar left over and could not purchase at least one jag and one jig as well.  However, Bill can purchase $\boxed{6}$ jogs if, for example, he also purchases 2 jags and 3 jigs.